


You're what...?

by Thebuzz134



Category: Spirit Animals - Various Authors
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Femslash, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebuzz134/pseuds/Thebuzz134
Summary: I suck at summaries, but here we go...How would you feel if you saw your significant other cheating on you?
Relationships: Meilin/Abeke
Kudos: 1





	1. Cheats and Liars

Abeke P.O.V

Anya and I had been dating for a couple of months, meeting at our usual spot. The Tree. Sure, you're probably like, "it's just a tree, what's the big deal?" That was the very same spot we kissed. The very same spot our relationship began, and, unfortunately ended. I was walking to our spot in the middle of the night to chill without the others bothering me, when I hear Anya... and another girl's voices. The leaves rustle, so I dart over to a tree and conceal myself. They walked by, holding hands and my heart literally stopped. I hoped "Maybe they're just really good friends?" We knew a couple of each others' friends, but are not on good notes with them. Anya is pulling in front of the girl, whom I can't see well cause of the shadows. She stops at the foot of a tree, our tree and pulls the girl close. Once I saw the look in both of their eyes, I knew that they weren't friends. With heart broken and tears in my eyes, I run off, not caring who heard me or not. Someone starts running after me and I don't slow down. They gain ground fast and before I knew it, they grab my arm, forcing me to come to a halt...


	2. Should I continue????

Hey peeps, should I continue, I have more chapters, but it seems that no one is reading this really.


End file.
